


Poison

by OndoriNaramaki



Series: Underground Wrestling AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But like without any wrestling?, Dark!Steve, Hurt Tony, M/M, Poor Tony doesn't deserve the bad things that happen to him, Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, So I should probably stop writing about bad things happening to him, eh, totally not gonna happen, wrestling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: During after hours at the temple Tony is viscously attacked by a former friend, and something very important is taken from him. Something that's impossible to get back.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poison in the Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141292) by [OndoriNaramaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki). 



> This is a transposition of another fic I wrote for a different fandom/show, converted to Avengers. So it's basically a wrestling AU now, but like, without any wrestling.  
> P.S. In this Tony is a masked wrestler and he can't talk.

Tony stayed at the temple late to get in a workout since he'd been too busy all day to get one in earlier. He was 2/3 the way through his Gatorade when he started to feel dizzy. He stumbled over to a locker to brace himself, dropping his drink and spilling its contents on the floor. 

Just then a familiar and unwelcome voice pierced the air.  
"Hey pipsqueak," 

_Steve Rogers.  
What was he doing here this late at night?_

"What's wrong? Gatorade expired? Or perhaps... _spiked?_ " 

_Oh no._  
So _that's_ why he suddenly felt off, and like his muscles were too weak to support his body properly.

Steve sauntered over, raking his eyes up and down Tony's form as he slowly closed the distance between them. Tony _really_ didn't like the look he was getting. 

Then, having reached his target, Steve gives him a light push and Tony falls right over onto the hard concrete floor.  
"Wow, that stuffs works even better than I expected." The blonde haired man says lightly. 

Not wasting any time Steve crawls atop the the recumbent luchador and goes in for a kiss.

Tony however has different plans, and just enough wherewithal to scratch Steve across the face. Even though his coordination was off he managed to land Steve square in the cheek, leaving a red streak behind in his wake. 

"Shit!" In retaliation Steve slams Tony's head into the concrete hard enough to make him see stars and stop struggling. Steve uses that opportunity to pull Tony's pants and underwear down to his boots. 

Tony nearly passes out from the pain of the concussion he must've just sustained, mixed with the drugs, but Steve pats his face until things come back into focus, saying he wants him to be awake for this. Tony hears a cap being popped open and panics, trying his hardest to roll away. Steve just grabs his legs and spreads them as wide apart as the pants around Tony's boots will allow, then shoves a -thankfully lubed- finger all the way in in one go. Tony would scream if he could, but he can't, so instead he lets out a harsh gasp, eyes watering. 

"Wow, you are so tight it's like you've never done this before. It might be hard for me to fit in there at all."

Tony's eyes widen at that and he shakes his head side to side slowly, for that's all he can manage. 

"Aw come on; don't be like that. It's not all bad. You might even enjoy yourself." He starts pumping his finger in and out, curling it sometimes, and Tony bites his lip at the strange and uncomfortable feeling. 

Steve then pulls his finger out and Tony lets out a sigh of relief, only to quickly retract it when Steve pushes Tony's legs far up and into the smaller man's chest -practically folding him in half- while simultaneously inserting 2 fingers into Tony's tight hole. Tony hisses at the burn he feels and tears threaten to fall at the sudden pain. 

"Well, I see you're still as flexible as ever." Steve observes.  
He starts to scissor his two fingers, causing Tony to breathe harder, when he suddenly pulls them out "Ah fuck this, should be good enough; I can't wait any longer." Steve mutters.

Tony only had time for his eyes to widen in realization before he suddenly feels like he's being torn in half, mouth opening in a silent scream.  
Steve, fully seated, is now panting. "Oh yeah, that's tight. Almost too tight. But it feels so good." 

Tony tries to move, to get _away_ , but Steve grabs at his hips, grip painfully tight, and practically growls out "Oh no you don't." Before pulling out most of the way, and then pulling Tony onto him, fully sheathing himself once again, and dragging Tony's body across the floor a small ways, making him release a sharp gasp of pain. 

Steve's eyes are shut tight in bliss as he holds Tony in place, bruising grip keeping him right where he wants him. When he opens them again he notices some crimson coming out of the hole he's seated inside of. He releases Tony's hip with one hand to swipe it through the blood and raise it so the other can see.  
"Would ya look at that. Well, it'll only makes things easier for me. Makes it slicker."

He replaces his hand on the hip and starts up a relentless pace, making Tony's breathing turn rapid, tears falling freely now. 

All Tony can do is wonder why this is happening. They used to be friends once, a long time ago, but then Steve suddenly changed and it was like he was replaced by a different person entirely. One capable of _this_.

Steve's pace picks up into an erratic thrusting frenzie and then suddenly stops. Tony wonders why, then feels what seems like lava shooting up into him and scorching his insides.  
Steve gives a few more slow pumps as he rides through the vestiges of his powerful orgasm, squirting out the last of his seed into Tony's abused channel. 

He slowly pulls out, blood and come flowing out sluggishly after it. He lowers Tony's legs to the floor and looks up at Tony's tear soaked face and mask. Smiling to himself he moves up and grabs the back of Tony's head, lifting it off the ground so he can kiss him deeply. Which works this time since Tony no longer has the ability to resist at all. -just a pliant, warm body-  
And he can taste the laced drink on Tony's lips. _Thank you Natasha._

Steve releases Tony head,  
then tucks himself back into his pants and gets up. "Well, it's been fun, Shooting Stark, but I gotta get going. Catch ya later!" He says, hand in the air as goodbye as he makes his exit without looking back. 

Tony's breath hitches at that nick-name; Steve hadn't used it since before he turned on him with that crowbar so many months ago. 

Tony is left alone in the dimly lit locker room, his only company the sound of his own breathing.  
Which now that he thinks about it, has become slower and quieter than even before he drank the Gatorade. In fact it's becoming difficult to even pull in a breath at all now that the adrenaline has worn off. Everything hurts and he just feels like passing out, so that's what he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a follow up story in progress for this. If anyone would be interested in reading that let me know.  
> P.S. If you have any questions or comments at all feel free to drop me one!


End file.
